prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Azur/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM42-Sonobe invites Aoi to join his band.png|Kei invites Aoi to join his band KKPCALM27-Wild Azur's studio is below the Art Gallery.png|Wild Azur's studio is below the Ichigozaka Art Gallery KKPCALM27-Entrance to Wild Azur's studio.png|The entrance to Wild Azur's studio KKPCALM42-Aoi introduces herself to the other band members.png|Aoi introduces herself to the other band members KKPCALM42-Asaka Ryuuta welcoming Aoi as new member.png|Sara and Ryuuta welcome Aoi as new member KKPCALM42-Sonobe proposes the name Wild Azur for the band.png|Kei proposes the name Wild Azur for the band KKPCALM42-Wild Azur's reaction to their new name.png|The band members' reaction to the band's new name KKPCALM03 - Aoi singing.png|Aoi and Wild Azur on stage in Ichigozaka park KKPCALM03-Aoi greets the band's audience.png|Aoi greets the audience KKPCALM03-Band Contest poster.png|The poster for the band contest KKPCALM03-Wild Azur ready to perform on stage.png|Wild Azur ready to play their song for the judges KKPCALM04-Aoi thinking about making choux creme for Mariko.png|Aoi using Ryuuta's guitar during practice KKPCALM 14 Kei and Ryuuta playing in the band.png|Kei and Ryuuta playing bass and guitar KKPCALM 14 Sara on the drums.png|Sara playing drums KKPCALM14 - Aoi playing the guitar.png|Aoi playing guitar KKPCALM 14 Embarassed Aoi.png|Aoi is taken away by her family's butler Mizushima KKPCALM 14 Band at the party.png|Wild Azur at the Tategami garden party KKPCALM 14 Aoi throwing her skirt.png|Aoi rips off part of her dress KKPCALM 14 Aoi playing guitar 2.png|Aoi having fun playing for Mizushima KKPCALM14-Gelato sees Mizushima's rocking kirakiraru.png|Mizushima's kirakiraru is rocking to their song after all KKPCALM27-Sonobe brings big news.png|Kei arrives with big news KKPCALM27-Sonobe tells the others Wild Azur got into Blue Rock Festival.png|Kei tells the others they got into the Blue Rock Festival KKPCALM 27 Aoi poster.png|Aoi points out Wild Azur on a poster for the festival KKPCALM 27 Mizushima played taxi.png|Mizushima drove the band to the festival KKPCALM 27 Band listens to Misaki.png|Wild Azur listening to Misaki KKPCALM 27 Aoi fangirling.png|Aoi is a big fan of Misaki KKPCALM 27 Kei discusses the news.png|Kei tells the others they'll be playing at the same time as Ganache KKPCALM 27 Barely anyone.png|Barely anyone came to see Wild Azur KKPCALM 27 Aoi after the concert.png|Aoi is disappointed KKPCALM 27 Kei notices that Aoi is upset.png|Kei notices that Aoi is upset KKPCALM 27 Band listens to Aoi.png|Aoi tells the others they can't compete with Ganache's popularity KKPCALM 27 Whale Gummy.png|Aoi brings Misaki a whale gummy KKPCALM 27 Misaki and Aoi.png|Misaki accepts Aoi's challenge KKPCALM 27 Misaki offers to shake hands.png|..and shakes hands with Aoi KKPCALM40-Nendo Asaka Sonobe interrupt Gelato.png|Sara and Kei turned into nendos during the battle with Grave KKPCALM42-Wild Azur finish their open air concert.png|Wild Azur wrapping up another concert KKPCALM42-Wild Azur visit KiraPati after their concert.png|The band hangs out at KiraPati afterwards KKPCALM42-Sonobe tells the others he'll quit Wild Azur.png|Kei tells the others he'll have to quit the band KKPCALM42-Aoi Ryuuta Asaka shocked to hear Sonobe's going to quit.png|The other band members are shocked by Kei's news KKPCALM42-Asaka Ryuuta surprised that Aoi wrote a song.png|Sara and Ryuuta are surprised that Aoi wrote a song for the concert KKPCALM42-Sonobe relieved that the band will go on without him.png|Kei is relieved that the band won't fall apart without him KKPCALM42-Sonobe practicing.png|Kei playing bass KKPCALM42-Asaka practicing.png|Sara playing drums KKPCALM42-Ryuuta practicing.png|Ryuuta playing guitar KKPCALM42-Aoi tells Misaki they came to win.png|Aoi tells Misaki they came to win their battle of the bands KKPCALM42-Aoi greets the audience.png|Aoi greets the audience KKPCALM42-Sonobe on stage 3.png|Kei on stage KKPCALM42-Asaka on stage 3.png|Sara on stage KKPCALM42-Ryuuta on stage 3.png|Ryuuta on stage KKPCALM42-Wild Azur finale.png|Wild Azur finish their concert KKPCALM42-Aoi relieved their concert was a success.png|Aoi sees that their concert is a big success KKPCALM45-A lot of people came to the party.png|Wild Azur members at the KiraPati Christmas party KKPCALM47-Sonobe carrying guitar to waste treatment plant.png|Kei carrying his bass guitar to Grave's waste treatment plant KKPCALM47-Tachibana Ryuuta Sara in waste treatment plant.png|Ryuuta and Sara in the control room of the waste treatment plant KKPCALM49-Aoi Wild Azur photo.png|Photo of Aoi at a Wild Azur concert KKPCALM49-Wild Azur future.png|Wild Azur in front of a packed stadium in the future Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode characters